The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia, botanically known as Deutzia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCDX2’. This new Deutzia was developed through a breeding program in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCDX2’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from a controlled cross of Deutzia gracillis ‘Nikko’ NCSU 2005-118 (unpatented)×Deutzia×rosea ‘Carminea’ NCSU 2005-278 (unpatented) completed in April, 2009 and given the original experimental designation of H2010-310-034.
The first asexual propagation of ‘NCDX2’ was carried out in July 2011 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a 3 year period. ‘NCDX2’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 2,000-5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCDX2’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagation of stem cuttings.